As darkness comes
by Unfulfilled-dreams
Summary: In the dark of night, Jackal makes his way to the Honky Tonk, but what he finds there is more horrifying than anything even he could ever imagine. Rated T for language and mind blowing awsomeness.THIS IS A FUNNY STORY!DON'T BE FOOLED BY THE BAD SUMMARY


_Hello everyone! This is a random story that came to unfulfilled-dreams blah and my self (**magical-rainbow-of**-**DOOM**) randomly at school… and we wrote it… in class! WOOT! Oh and for Jackals reference, you should know it! And what Ginji was yelling about._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neon lights glittered ominously over the dark rain-soaked roads, the rays of fluorescent colors bouncing spa radically off the shining pavement. The still of the night was only interrupted by the whirring of cars as they sped by, the occupants never noticing the man in the deep black trench coat by the road. "Pathetic" he said aloud, as he spun on his heel and began to walk towards the little coffee shop, hidden by the towering buildings next to it. "What fools these morals be." The man chuckled, amused by his famous literature reference.

A small patch of dirty cement was illuminated by the light streaming from the small shops windows. The man's footsteps echoed loudly around the alleyway as he continued his slow progression towards the obscured building. With a tight smile he extended one gloved hand towards the door-knob-

- Only to have the door explode open in his face and a teen of about 18 thrown at his feet. "And you can stay out there Ban-Chan, unless you promise to behave!" A gorgeous woman in her early twenties stood in the doorway. A low cut shirt all but covering her large breasts. The man looked down at the teen and, with a smile at the teen's ineptitude, went into the shop.

A warm breeze greeted him as he stepped over the threshold. The sweet smell of honey and tea wafted to his nose, the shops air was perfect. It was peaceful, quiet-

- Until someone started screaming.

"Jackal, Jackal! It's a Jackal! Jackal, JACKAL!"

"It's not a bloody Jackal!"

"No, look! Jackal!" The two turned and looked at Jackal.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Jackal!" screamed the blond who had so enthusiastically screamed his name only moments before.

Jackal smiled. "Hello Ginji." He ceremoniously threw off his coat and hat and sat down across from the blond. As he settled comfortably into his seat there was a loud bang as the front door was thrown open. Jackal turned jadedly, already knowing what he would see. Standing in the doorway, framed by the dim lights in the streets, was the dark haired teen that had been roughly tossed onto the streets a few minutes earlier.

"Are you going to behave now Ban-Chan?" Questioned the thin, well endowed blond woman. The young man, Ban-Chan, walked in, inarticulately and incoherently mumbling his resentment at being thrown out in the precipitation, glaring angrily at all of the occupants of the shop. Striding forward cantankerously he failed to notice the large noggin-topper resting on the ground. Stepping onto the zenith of it he pitched forward, directly onto his facade.

With a squeal he tumbled right onto his proboscis, not even attempting to impede his descent. Jackal sighed. He could have assisted the boy, if had he sought to, but he had never truly developed a….predilection for Ban Midou. Exhaling noisily, he turned back to face the counter, disregarding the shrieks of suffering that resonated behind him. What a bothersome child he mused, glancing back to see a distressed Ginji pursuing the screaming Ban (who was presently running in stiff rings around a table) and attempting to discontinue the steady current of blood deluging down Ban's nose and splattering all over the fastidious wood flooring.

"BAN-CHAN!! LOOK OUT!! YOUR GONNA TRIP OVER THAT LAR...AGAIN!!" Ginji screamed, pointing to Jackals hat. "huh?" was all that Ban managed to get out before he once again was sent flying to the ground by the "lar" that obviously had severe issues with his face, and therefore wanted to DESTROY it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ya……if you couldn't tell, we were having fun with the synonyms toward the end… oh, and "lar" is in there because at one point when we were writing, I spelt "hat", "lar" I don't know how I managed that….got anything to say, Magical-Rainbow-of-**DOOM…**? Yeah there will be more stupidity to come... so if you don't like that…why are you looking in humor? DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!_


End file.
